Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie/Staffel 7
Die Unterschiede zwischen der siebten Staffel von Game of Thrones und den unveröffentlichten Romanvorlage The Winds of Winter und A Dream of Spring Drachenstein *Während seiner Zeit als Lord Kommandant lässt Jon Schnee bereits Festungen der Nachtwache, Grundsee, und Langhügel, durch einige Mitglieder des Freie Volkes bemannen. Da es Schwierigkeiten mit den Mädchen und Speerfrauen in der Schwarzen Festung gibt lässt er Langhügel nur von 19 Speerfrauen besetzen und schickt Eddison Tollett und den Eisernen Emmett mit. *Alys Karstark, Tochter und das jüngste Kind von Lord Rickard Karstark, die braunes Haar und graue Augen hat. Sie tritt in den Büchern bereits auf als Jon Schnee Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache ist und bittet ihn um Asyl. Sie ist auf der Flucht vor ihrem Onkel, Arnolf und dessen Sohn Cregan Karstark, der sie heiraten will, um die Macht von Haus Karstark auf seinen Familienzweig zu übertragen. Jon arrangiert deswegen eine Ehe mit Sigorn, dem Magnar der Thenn für sie. Die Ehe wird durch Melisandre nach einem Ritual im Namen des Roten Gottes geschlossen und anschließend gibt es ein Hochzeitsfest in der Schwarzen Festung. *''Hands of Gold'' ist ein Lied, welches sich auf die geheime Beziehung von Tyrion Lennister und Shae bezieht. Tyrion reitet vom Roten Bergfried nachts heimlich zu Shaes Unterkunft, wo er vom Sänger Symon Silberzunge erkannt wird. Der Refrain "Hände aus Gold" ist von besonderer Bedeutung, da die Amtskette aus goldenen Händen besteht, mit der Tyrion Shae schließlich erwürgt. An diese muss Tyrion später oft denken. *Das Sandor Clegane den Bauern und seine Tochter begräbt, erinnert an die Figur des . Diesen sieht Brienne auf der Stillen Insel. Der Totengräber ist ein Novize, der ein Schweigegelübde abgelegt hat. Die Theorie besagt, dass Sandor Clegane immer noch lebt und als Novize auf der Stillen Insel als Totengräber arbeitet. *In Altsass lernt Samwell Tarly nicht Erzmaester Ebros, sondern Erzmaester kennen. Marwyn studiert die Magie und die geheimen Künste und ging einen ungewöhnlichen Weg indem er die bekannte Welt bereiste. Er wird "Marwyn der Magier" genannt, während er die anderen Maester "graue Schafe" nennt. Verfilmte Kapitel Folgende Details aus Kapiteln des dritten Buches A Storm of Swords wurden verfilmt: *Kapitel 32: Tyrion IV - Tyrion sucht Symon Silberzunge auf und versucht ihn zum Stillschweigen über dessen Beziehung zu bringen, der Sänger dichtet das Lied Folgende Details aus Kapiteln des vierten Buches A Feast for Crows wurden verfilmt: *Kapitel 31: Brienne VI - Brienne sieht den Totengräber auf der Stillen Insel *Kapitel 45: Samwell V - Samwell Tarly trifft auf Erzmaester Marwyn Folgende Details aus Kapiteln des fünften Buches A Dance with Dragons wurden verfilmt: *Kapitel 35: Jon VII - Jon lässt verlassene Festungen der Nachtwache von Wildlingen bemannen, so Langhügel durch Eddison Tollett, dem Eisernen Emmett und 19 Speerfrauen *Kapitel 39: Jon VIII - Alys Karstark erreicht die Schwarze Festung und erzählt von ihrer Familie Sturmtochter *Im Gegensatz zur Serie ist Pylos der Name des Maesters, der von der Zitadelle nach Drachenstein beordert wurde, um Maester Cressens Nachfolge anzutreten. Er dient ihm als Gehilfe, nimmt die Position tatsächlich nach dessen Tod ein und lehrt Davos Seewert das Lesen und Schreiben. Verfilmte Kapitel Folgende Details aus Kapiteln des vierten Buches A Clash of Kings wurden verfilmt: *Kapitel 65: Sansa VIII - Randyll Tarly ist am Hof von Königsmund anwesend und mit dem Eisernen Thron verbündet. Folgende Details aus Kapiteln des vierten Buches A Feast for Crows wurden verfilmt: *Kapitel 7: Cersei II - Ein Lennister lobt Randyll Tarly für sein Militärisches Wissen. *Kapitel 35: Samwell IV - Maester Aemon gelangt zu der Feststellung, dass das Wort für "Prinz" in der alyrischen Sprache geschlechtsneutral ist und sich auf beide beziehen kann, da es vom Wort für "Drache" abstammt. Diese seien auch geschlechtsneutral. Folgende Details aus Kapiteln des fünften Buches A Dance with Dragons wurden verfilmt: *Kapitel 22: Tyrion VI - Tyrion redet schlecht über Cersei und berät Aegon sowie Jon Connington in Westeros ein zufallen. Jemand verbreitet schlechte Gerüchte über Daenerys Targaryen. *Kapitel 26, Die widerspenstige Braut (Asha) - Asha wird in der Schlacht um Tiefwald Motte geschlagen und von Stannis Baratheon gefangengenommen. *Kapitel 35: Jon VII - Ashas Schiffe werden zerstört. *Kapitel 71: Daenerys X - Daenerys soll ein Drache sein bzw. die Abstammung zu ihrer Familie anzunehmen. *Epilog: Eine Flotte bricht von Drachenstein auf, um sich um Euron Graufreud zu kümmern. Die Gerechtigkeit der Königin Kriegsbeute Verfilmte Kapitel Folgende Details aus Kapiteln aus dem Buch A Feast for Crows wurden verfilmt: *Kapitel 14 - Brienne III: Randyll Tarly richtet einige Verbrecher. Folgende Details aus Kapiteln aus dem Buch The Winds of Winter wurden verfilmt: *Arianne II: Einige Leute betreten eine Höhle der Kinder des Waldes und entdecken alte Höhlenmalereien auf den Wänden. Ostwacht Jenseits der Mauer Der Drache und der Wolf *Rhaegar hätte seinen dritten Sohn nicht Aegon genannt, in der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer geht hervor, dass er aufgrund einer Prophezeiung drei Köpfe des Drachen wieder auf erstehen lassen will. Er nennt seine Kinder nach Aegon dem Eroberer und seinen Schwestern und möchte durch die Hochzeit mit Lyanna den dritten Kopf des Drachen zeugen. **Daenerys hat im Haus der Unsterblichen eine Vision von Rhaegar in der dieser mit Elia Martell und dem neu geborenen Aegon zusehen ist. Dabei erwähnt Rhaegar, dass Aegon der Prinz, der verheißen wurde sei, und er das Lied von Eis und Feuer sei, wobei er jedoch in der Vision Daenerys ansieht und die Prophezeiungen "Der Drache hat drei Köpfe". *In den Büchern gibt es den Charakter Der Junge Greif, welcher angeblich Rhaegars Sohn Aegon ist und von Varys gerettet wurde. Dieser setzt an der Seite von Jon Connington mit der Goldenen Kompanie auf Tyrions Rat früh nach Westeros über statt in die Sklavenbucht zu Daenerys. *In den Büchern wird der Einsturz der Mauer nicht durch einen Drachen oder den Nachtkönig stattfinden, der bisher nicht in Erscheinung getreten ist, sonder höchstwahrscheinlich über das erfolgen. Ein magischer Gegenstand, der die Riesen aus der Erde wecken soll. Die Andeutung auf das Horn des Winters findet sich auf dem Vorabcover von The Winds of Winter. *In A Feast for Crows wird das Drachenhorn eingeführt, mit dem Euron Graufreud sich erhofft, Daenerys' Drachen zu kontrollieren. Es ist sehr gut möglich, dass einer der Drachen z.B. Viserion nicht an den Nachtkönig sondern an Euron oder dessen Bruder Victarion gebunden wird. en:Differences between books and TV series - Season 7 Kategorie:Staffel 7